Place to Belong
by darke wulf
Summary: She honestly hadn't thought she'd see him again, that pretty golden boy with a broken soul peering out of tormented blue eyes...


_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment. _

_*Blinks* - So yeah… I'd like to report a drive by musing. The incident occurred yesterday sometime between the hours of 3PM and 5PM PST._

_There I was, happily minding my own business on the corner of Spock Avenue and South Kirk Way when an SUV with darkened windows drove by. All of a sudden the passenger-side window was rolled down and I was viciously struck by a irresistible plot bunny._

_All Uhura/Kirk muses are currently suspects in the investigation until alibis have been confirmed._

* * *

She honestly hadn't thought she'd see him again, that pretty golden boy with a broken soul peering out of tormented blue eyes.

When he showed up on the shuttle, a new Starfleet recruit, she found herself unusually excited. Still, she knew little of him and even less of his proclivities – for all she knew he could be a strict vanilla kind of guy.

She didn't even know if he'd be able to hack it in Starfleet. And she hated to start training, only to have a pet leave.

And so she waited, biding her time, carefully listening to the stories of his exploits - weeding through the obvious exaggerations for any sign that he might suit her needs. She found herself equal parts amazed and appalled as he seemingly attempted to have sex with the entirety of the Academy – male, female, and other – all while maintaining a schedule that would have him graduating from at least near the top of the command track in just three years.

She couldn't help but hurt for him – she often found herself wondering what in his past could have broken him so badly that he so ferociously refused to risk creating bonds. While his continued friendship with McCoy gave her hope, she feared that he was beyond her reach - that she was too late in finding him to help him out of his darkness.

And so when she found herself intrigued by her Vulcan professor, she did not hesitate to plan and enact a slow, deliberate campaign to win his affections. She understood that the chance of the two of them being truly compatible was unlikely – Vulcan males just didn't have it in them to be submissive enough to satisfy her needs - but even if she could only enjoy him for a little while, she _would_ enjoy him.

Still, she and her golden boy remained in touch, though their relationship was tinged with her disgusted irritation – not focused at him, but at whoever or whatever had spoiled him.

Then the universe as they knew it had ended at the hands of an insane Romulan. She stood back in awe, watching as he finally came into his own, saving the Earth – and who knew how many worlds beyond that – and gaining confidence and self-respect. He wasn't quite the man she knew he could be, but he was well on his way.

When the offer came to be Communications Officer on the Enterprise, she immediately accepted the position. It had the potential to offer her everything she wanted – both professionally _and_ personally.

It took less than a year for the relationship between her Vulcan and herself to fizzle out. As she had suspected, they were ill-suited for each other's sexual needs. They did remain close friends, however.

During that time, her Captain had matured even further – aged by experiences both good and bad. His self-destructive nature was, for the most part, curbed unless the ship or crew was in danger. He was successful beyond anyone's wildest imaginations.

And yet, his eyes were still so very sad…

This was not something she was willing to allow to continue. And so, planning even more cautiously and using even more care than she had when aiming for her Vulcan, she made her move.

In this, she would not fail.

* * *

The crop struck flushed sun-kissed skin with a sudden crack, followed immediately by a muted scream.

Standing back, Nyota took a moment to admire her work. Hanging from a hook in the ceiling – and hadn't that request been fun to explain to Scotty – was a naked Jim Kirk. Marks from both her whip and crop covered nearly every visible portion of his body. A blindfold hid his uniquely blue eyes from the world.

His muscles were stretched taut, his body vibrating with denied need.

* * *

Sorry guys. Better safe than sorry. For the mature content, you'll need to go to my LiveJournal – the link is in my profile - ASSUMING YOU ARE OF LEGAL AGE.

Note – due to recent issues on fanfiction, this has been further edited. Again, please see my LiveJournal page for the complete story. The link to my LJ is on my profile.

* * *

She stepped into the bathroom, using a damp washcloth to quickly clean herself before taking another out and gently wiping down her lover.

"You did so well, pet. I'm so proud of you," she praised as she knelt to release his legs. Starting at his ankle, she massaged his right leg and then his left.

"You're so beautiful when you let yourself go like that. When you trust me to take care of you, to give you what you need," she continued, removing the gag and helping him to stretch his aching jaw muscles.

"I love you so much, baby. It's like you were made just for me." She kissed Jim then, running her tongue over his lips until he opened his mouth and let her in. They languidly kissed for several minutes until, with one final brush of lips, she took the ball from his hand and stepped away, tossing it onto the bed.

Moving to Jim's back, she placed a knee between his legs just in case and then released his arms from their restraints. Jim wobbled for a moment, and she wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him closer to her body while still keeping her weight forward in case he started to fall.

He quickly regained his balance, though he was still somewhat unsteady on his feet. She helped him over to a nearby chair and had him sit while she rubbed out his arms and shoulders. When she finished she tilted his head back and kissed him again, humming in pleasure when his hands came up and around her waist. She deepened the kiss, never able to get enough of her lover's unique taste.

Finally she forced herself to pull back. Smiling into the sleepy blue eyes that looked up at her.

"Let's get you into bed, shall we."

"You completely wore me out, love," he agreed, his voice slightly hoarse from his screams.

"And we are supposed to meet Spock and Leonard for lunch tomorrow afternoon back at the hotel."

Jim groaned. "Hopefully they have nicely padded seats."

Nyota leaned down and playfully bit his swollen, pouting lip. "You'll be fine. A little sore, but nothing the great Captain James T. Kirk can't handle."

"Hmmm…" he mumbled, leaning into her body.

"Alright, that's it," she laughed. "To bed."

With Nyota's assistance Jim stood from the chair, groaning as his body protested the movement.

Nyota herself couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as she watched him gingerly limp to their bed.

"Stop that," he grumbled, not even needing to see the look to know it was on her face.

He picked up the tray that sat on the bed and moved it to the floor where it would be out of the way, then pulled down the sheets and crawled onto the mattress.

Nyota rolled up the blanket that Jim had been standing on and threw it down the laundry chute, then joined him in bed.

She chuckled as her lover carefully – and moving very delicately – curled up against her side.

Sighing as only the truly put upon could but not having the energy at the moment to continue their banter – already he could feel himself starting to nod off - Jim rested his head down on Nyota's chest. "Night. Love you." As he finally succumbed to sleep, one hand came up to cup one of her breasts – an overgrown child with a favorite toy.

"Goodnight, love," she replied, humor still coloring her voice. Then she pressed a kiss to the top of Jim's head before settling herself more comfortably – letting loose a jaw cracking yawn as she did so.

One last thought floated across her mind as she drifted off into dreams filled with all the delicious things she planned to do to her pet in the next two weeks…

Damn, she loved shore leave.


End file.
